We Go Down Together
by Brentinator
Summary: "If we go down, then we go down together" what happened in between when Theresa died and when Thomas woke up at the Safe Haven. Can read with or without seeing Death Cure.


**So I wrote this little gem after seeing Death Cure in January, but you can read it if you haven't seen Death Cure, cause it is open ended.**

 **This is in between when Theresa died in the movie, and when Thomas woke up (cause as excited as I was about Thomas getting shot, I wanted more of it cause I'm a sick twister weirdo XD)**

 **Also, it's my birthday! (Just thought I should mention that)**

 **And now, on with the story!**

"Nooooo!" Thomas screamed, watching Teresa fall into fire and rubble, frozen in time before feeling himself being rolled onto his back and his hand being removed from the gun wound. He gripped the necklace tighter while whispering. "It's all my fault..."

"It's okay, Thomas. Just hold still." Brenda pleaded, trying to get a better look at the wound and keeping him from bleeding out in the berg.

"It's okay?! First Newt and now Teresa! It's not okay!" He cried, fighting against her hold on him before Gally pressed him down by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Calm down so you don't bleed out, Shank."

Thomas only then fully focused on the danger he was in, looking down at the wound in his stomach and noticing the excessive amount of blood, making the normally crimson liquid appear black, unlike on his hands and the necklace, which were bright red.

"H-how bad is it?"

"Just stay calm, hermano." Jorge insisted, trying to feel for a exit wound without injuring Thomas more, but Thomas was in the worst pain imaginable. Emotional pain.

"I-it should've been me." He groaned as Jorge touched a particularly sore spot, while Brenda shook her head at what he was saying.

"Don't say that." She pleaded, smoothing out the dark brown hair, trying to keep him calm just as Frypan emerged from the cockpit.

"I found the bandages!"

Jorge took the bandages from Frypan and started wrapping them around Thomas' abdomen just tight enough to slow down the bleeding while explaining.

"I can't tell if the bullet is still inside or not, but our main goal right now is to keep him calm and get the bleeding to slow down. If that closes and the bullet is still inside, things will be bad. Our best hope, his best hope, is the safe haven."

"How much longer til we get there?" Brenda asked, using Thomas's balled up shirt to apply pressure to the wound, feeling his blood soak through the shirt and onto her hands, staining them red.

"Vince said around twenty minutes. Is he gonna last that long?" Minho asked, looking down at the floor which was soaked in blood.

"I don't know. There's so much blood, and he's fading in and out of consciousness." She admitted, wiping the sweat off her forehead, smearing blood on it in the process while begging. "Can't we go any faster?"

"Vince! Fry! Step on it!" Gally yelled, going into the cockpit, while Brenda looked down at Thomas, who was now fully unconscious.

"Please be okay, Thomas...we can't lose you as well."

••••••••••••••••••••••

Fifteen minutes later, the berg touched down on the sand of the Safe Haven, and as soon as the doors started opening, Minho and Gally booked it on the sand to find one of the med jacks while Jorge exited holding Thomas and Brenda close behind.

Minho and Gally came back with Cindy, one of the med jacks from group B, following closely behind in a sprint.

"They told me what happened." Cindy insisted, before seeing Thomas laying limply in Jorge's arms. While the bandages they had put around him were slowing the bleeding down, it had completely soaked through at this point and was dripping at a slow pace on the sand under him, which had Cindy demanding if he was even alive at this point, to which Brenda responded.

"Barely. He sounds like he's not getting enough air in. It's very uneven."

Cindy ushered them to the med shack while asking. "Is the bullet still inside of him?"

"We couldn't tell." Jorge admitted as they went inside the med shack and he laid Thomas down on the bed.

"First things first, we need to get his shirt and bandages off." She told them, grabbing the scissors to cut them off and starting to do so when she noticed Thomas's eyes fluttering open.

"N-newt? T-theresa?" He asked as Brenda kneeled beside him and held his hand, even though he probably couldn't tell due to the fact he was delirious from the blood loss, which worried Cindy.

She bit her lip and ushered Gally over, handing him a towel.

"Press that on the wound and don't let up until I tell you to."

Gally did what he was told, and when no reaction came from Thomas, Cindy only grew more worried and truly felt they might lose him.

"Cindy, what can we do?" Jorge asked her while Brenda continued to hold Thomas's hand while starting to brush the hair out of his eyes."

"Jorge, I want you and Gally to hold him down. This is gonna hurt like a crank and I don't have any pain medication to give him. Brenda, I'm gonna need you to keep him calm, cause I have no doubt even though he is delirious that he will feel this. But right now, we need the blood to clot enough so I can get it out."

The two of them nodded and Jorge stood above his head, holding his shoulders to the thin mattress while Brenda spoke softly to get Thomas's attention.

"Hey, Thomas, look at me. Tell me about your favorite... place." She trailed off, realizing how weird the question was after she said it, but she decided to go with it.

"W-what?" Thomas questioned in a weak voice, squinting up at her as she continued.

"Your favorite environment. Like a forest, or a countryside. Why do you like that place?"

"I-I love the b-beach. Salt w-water air, water b-brushing up a-against your b-body...you don't h-have a care in the w-world." He stuttered.

"Tell me more." She insisted, seeing Gally take the towel off the wound out of the corner of the eye and hold him down by the ankles.

"W-why?"

"Just do it." Brenda insisted, swearing internally at the fact she couldn't think of a reason why Thomas had to keep talking that wouldn't freak him out.

"I-it h-helps me r-relax-" he started as she saw Cindy pull the bullet out, and he bit the inside of his mouth while arching his back, pushing against Gally and Jorge's hold, demanding from Brenda. "What the hell was that?!"

"I've still gotta stitch him up." Cindy told them, grabbing her stuff as Thomas continued panting and pushing against their hold on him.

"It's almost over, Thomas. You're so close. Keep talking about things that make you happy." She begged, but Thomas wasn't having it as he yelled.

"Let me go! You're lying to me! Pretending to be m-my friends...you're WCKD! It's still WCKD!" He yelled, thrashing under their hold, and while they knew he was hallucinating, he did not.

And in his delirious and hallucinating state, he thought WCKD still had him.

"He needs to be still so I don't hurt him more." Cindy told them as Brenda started brushing his bangs out of his face, feeling the sweat that was forming on his forehead from the stress and movement of his body.

"It's really us. We escaped WCKD. Tommy, it's almost over, just keep talking." She insisted, which had Thomas burst into tears and muttering under his breath.

"D-don't call me T-Tommy..."

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, before apologizing. "Sorry, Thomas..." And wiped a tear off her cheek that she caused, only making her feel worse. She looked over at Cindy, who was cleaning up the partly dried blood on his abdomen and around him.

"He need to give him blood. He lost too much. Brenda, do NOT let him sleep, he could slip into a coma." Cindy told her, going into the supply closet to grab a IV stand and blood bag, which she quickly hooked up to Thomas, who finally shut his eyes as the IV started working. Cindy wiped the perspiration off her forehead before saying. "Alright, I think were in the clear. I do need someone to stay with him and make sure though."

"I'll do it." Brenda insisted, still feeling terrible about calling him Tommy, when the only person who ever did that was his now deceased best friend.

"Alright. The rest of you get some rest. You all just went through hell and back. Brenda. If anything changes at all, come get me." Cindy demanded, ushering everyone else out and after Brenda insisted she would, she left as well.

Brenda bit her lip, before standing up and grabbing a cloth, using the canteen she hadn't used to get it wet, before wiping the dried blood from his and her hands, as well as the necklace he had clutching this entire time, reminding herself to give it to Minho the following morning to keep it safe until Thomas had recovered.

"Thomas...I'm so sorry."


End file.
